Alan
Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition is the second episode of The Alan 10 Adventures. It was written by Alanomaly. Plot is shown within a cell, creating random machines with his hands, such as a cannon and sword. Suddenly, the screen on the wall behind him turned on, showing Starbeard. Gearo turned around to see it, then quickly turned back. Gearo: Oh, what do you want now? Take away my right and ability to amuse myself with… hand tools? Starbeard: Enough with your talk, Morphanewal. I am not here to restrict you more. On the contrary, I have a proposition for you. Gearo: Why should I do anything for you? Starbeard: 1. You are under my restrictions. 2. Your reputation is the reward. eye narrowed. He turned to face the screen. Gearo: I’m listening, Celestialsapien. Starbeard: Obtain the Simplicitrix… and destroy it. Gearo: Wait… You already sent it to be destroyed. Starbeard: There were… complications in its destruction. As I was saying, if you are successful, all charges will be dropped, and you will be free to go back to your laboratory. Gearo: My… My lab… I… I-WAIT! Why are you asking me instead of your officials? I would think you’d have more faith in your Kineceleran lackeys. Starbeard: You are the only one who knows how to destroy the Simplicitrix. Once, and for all. If my will for it to be destroyed was denied, then something bigger must be involved. pondered this a moment, pacing back and forth within his cell before finally looking up at the screen, his eye narrowing even more than before. Gearo: You’ve got yourself a deal. (Intro) '' ''a forest, a mass was shown moving. It moved out to the treeline, then crawled out to Alan’s house. The mass changed appearance, shown to be a green lizard with three different colored triangle-shaped eyes. The Simplicitrix symbol was shown on his chest. ChamAlien: Ahh, I could get used to this. Simplicitrix began flashing and beeping. There was a red flash, and ChamAlien changed into Alan. Alan: Ugh… Of course it was time out. phone started to go off. He looked at it, and it was a message from Alexis. He opened the message, tapped the screen a few times, sending a text in response, then put it back in his pocket. Alan: Wonder what she wants. She never plans for us to hang out in public, especially not eating somewhere. scene changed. Alan and Alexis are shown sitting in a cafe across from each other. Alan is eating two waffles and Alexis is eating some donuts, both of them are drinking cold coffee. Alan: So why did you want us to meet? We never do this. Alexis: Just thought we could try something different. We only ever hang out at either my house or yours, we never go out anywhere ever since... You know... Alan: Yeah... Alan reaches for his drink, Alexis looks at the Simplicitrix. Alexis (curious): Where'd you get that watch? You didn't have it yesterday when I was over. Alan (nervous): Oh, um. I, um... Alexis: Hmm? Alan: Uhh... Dad gave it to me. Alexis: Right, now where did you actually get it? Alan: I just told you. Alexis: You're lying, I can tell. You have a specific look in your eye when you lie. Alan (more nervous): I have no idea what you're talking about. puts her hand on Alan's cheek, her eyes fade from brown to bright blue. Alexis: Yes, you do. Alan (worried): sigh Don't you dare... slowly pulls Alan in and kisses his cheek quickly and seductively, pushes him back to where he was, then her eyes change back to brown, leaving Alan's face very red. Alexis: What were you saying? Alan: in a slight daze Uhh... Alexis: fingers Hey! Alan! Alan: refocuses Oh, um, what were we talking about? Alexis: The watch that looks like it was painted by Harley Quinn. Where did you get it? Alan: I already told you. Alexis: I asked for where you got the watch, not a lie. Tell me or I do it again. Alan (annoyed): Ugh... Fine. But not here. Alexis: Alright. two of them finished up eating then were walking down the street. Alan stopped, then pulled Alexis into an alleyway. About halfway through, he stopped. Alan: Alright, you wanna know the truth about it? Alexis: Yes. Alan: Sighs. Fine. After you left the yesterday, I went for a walk in my woods. When I came back home, there was this weird watch on my bed, I figured it was from a family member. I slid it on but a few seconds later I found myself turned into some weird fish-looking thing, then later I was a mole with a Lorax mustache, and then a giant beetle. I have no idea what they are. pondered this for a moment. Alexis: Thanks for the truth. Alan (surprised): You believe that, but not my dad giving it to me. Alexis: You don’t have the look in your eye. Alan: You pay that much attention? nodded, then looked at the Simplicitrix curiously. Alexis: Show me. Alan: What? Alexis: Show me one of the... whatever they are. I wanna see. Alan: Uh…. you sure? nodded excitedly. Alan sighed, then activated the Simplicitrix. He cycled through the icons, pushed up, then slammed down on the core. There was a red flash. His skin turned pink and magenta. As his eyes closed, ears grew from his face. His shirt ripped open, and eyes began opening on his back and arms, even in the palms of his hands. He went into a pose as the red background faded. Eye Guy: EYE GUY! was astonished. She circled him, looking his new form over. Alexis: Wow… The name could be better but… The look of him… I wasn’t expecting that. Eye Guy: Well if you weren’t expecting it, it must be a bit eye-ronic then. face dropped. Alexis: ...Was that... Did you really just... Was that a pun? Eye Guy: Yes. was about to talk when there was a very loud rumbling noise from out in the streets. Eye Guy and Alexis ran out to see a giant black smoke cloud rising from a building. A figure jumped from the cloud, landing in front of them. The figure stood up and revealed to be Gearo. He looked over Eye Guy, and then focused in on the Simplicitrix. Gearo: throat That device is mine. Eye Guy: Um, who are you? Gearo: Ah, yes, introductions. I am Dr. Gearo Morphanewal, creator of the Simplicitrix, the device on your belt. Now, if you'd be so kind, I'd like it back. Eye Guy: look down at belt, then back to Gearo Right, and I’m naturally covered in eyes. Alexis: You don’t believe him? Eye Guy: to Alexis Duh. Who wouldn’t want a device that can change you into one of ten... um... whatever these things are? voice, to Gearo Even if you are the creator, this thing is mine now. If you want it, come take it. Gearo: changes into a sawblade-like weapon If that is what you wish. Eye Guy: Alexis, run, Eye got this. Alexis: But- Eye Guy: Listen, eye don’t think your powers can work on this… thing. Just go! Eye’ll catch up later. nodded, then ran off. Eye Guy turned to Gearo. He fired lasers from the eyes on his shoulders. Gearo went around the first two, then opened his torso to allow the third one to pass through him. Eye Guy’s eyes widened. He backed away a bit, then then turned and ran off from Gearo. Gearo morphed his back into a sort of jetpack and flew after him. Eye Guy saw this through the eyes on his back. Eye Guy: Aw, come on. Now he’s doing things on the fly. Guy began shooting ice lasers from the eyes on his back, to no avail, as Gearo was destroying them as fast as Eye Guy could shoot them. Eye Guy climbed up a building using the windows and awnings. Once up there, he stopped and panted. Gearo hovered in front of him. Gearo: Give me the Simplicitrix! Eye Guy: Eye’ve got a better idea. How about you CHILL out? Guy put up his hands and then shot lasers from the eyes on his hands, which froze Gearo upon impact. Eye Guy smirked, which was short lived. Gearo blasted out of the ice, then created a cannon on his arm. He pointed it at Eye Guy, blasting him back through the walls of buildings. Eye Guy landed on the ground, grunting. The Simplicitrix began beeping and flashing, transforming him back to human. Alan got up and rubbed his head. Alan: Ugh… around Gearo should be busy trying to find my body. In the meantime, I should find Alexis. was later shown walking by the docks. He passed by a door, but was grabbed by the hood and pulled in. Alan screamed, then looked at who pulled him in. Alan: Jeez, don’t do that. Alexis: You’d do the same if you were told to hide while your best friend was fighting some techno bubble thing. Alan: Sorry, didn’t want you getting hurt. Alexis: voice Awwww. Alan: Shut up. Alexis: Only if you don’t keep me out of the action again. Alan: Deal. around, sees large boat outside Let’s hide in there, he won’t be able to find us. and Alexis walked out to the boat, oblivious to the shadow that followed. They walked into the big mechanical boat. Alan: Wonder where the guards are. Alexis: Maybe scoping the scene where Gearo landed? shrugged. Alexis walked a bit further and went into a side room, then heard a large bang behind her. She turned around, to see Alan standing outside the door to the room, having locked it. Alexis: HEY! What are you doing?! Alan: Keeping you safe. Alexis: You said you wouldn’t do this again! Alan: up hand, fingers are crossed. Alexis: You would not believe how much I hate you right now. turned around, then walked out of the ship. Above, on the bridge of the ship, Gearo’s eye begins to glow, and he begins laughing. is shown walking down the street by the docks. Alan: I need someone who can get a good look at everything. Come on… Simplicitrix, cycles through I just need a flyer. Nanomech… I’d even go for Pesky Dust. forward, slams down core, nothing happens. Um… down again, fails, then tries again, to no avail Great, still in recharge mode, aren’t you? Why didn't recharge mode last this long last night? In fact, why is recharge mode taking longer today? looked over to the water, then back at the Simplicitrix. He quickly did a double take, seeing the boat he left Alexis, now covered with the pattern of Gearo’s skin, was floating away. Alan: No… Come on, whatever you were called. Just work this once… activated it again, cycled through the icons, pushed forward, then slammed down, finally resulting in a red flash. On the ship, Alexis is being held within an energy chamber, struggling to get out. Gearo: Struggle all you want, you’ll never break free. Alexis: You sure this is a good idea, Gearo? Gearo: But of course. You humans are weak. Your emotions overwhelm you when the ones you hold close are in danger. I luckily do not have that weakness. Alexis: So why are you after your creation if you aren’t bound by emotions? Gearo: My reputation is on the line. If I obtain the Simplicitrix from… Um.. Alexis: Alan. Gearo: Ah.. Alan… If I obtain the Simplicitrix from Alan, then I get my reputation back and my I will be free to use my laboratory again. Alexis: So you are bound by emotions, if you’re reputation is on the line. You’re only doing this so you can get it back. pondered this, turning to face Alexis. Suddenly, there was a sound from above. Something broke through into the boat. When the smoke cleared, Ripjaws was standing there. Gearo: Alan. Ripjaws: Gearo. ran at each other, Gearo overpowering Ripjaws at first, only to get thrown down on the ground by him. Ripjaws went to bite Gearo, who unmerged with the boat slightly, causing Ripjaws to bite into the floor, causing water to quickly rush in. Gearo (voice): with the boat, laughing Your time as a Pisciss Volann is almost up. It will be a pleasure to rip the Simplicitrix from your dead, sunken human body. fully unmerged from the boat, causing it to sink faster. The Simplicitrix began beeping and flashing slowly. Ripjaws went to Alexis and put her on his back. Ripjaws: Might wanna hold on to me... and your breath. Alexis: Wait, what?! grabbed onto Alexis and put her on his back. He jumped through the hole in the bottom of the ship. Alan: Well that went swimmingly. gave Alan an annoyed look. is shown climbing out of the water. He pulls his arm up to his face. A compartment in his arm opens, showing the Simplicitrix symbol moving down the streets of the city. Gearo: This human is impressive. He’s managed to master some of his alien forms within a short period of time. No matter, I will still be victorious, and my reputation shall return. and Alexis are shown in an abandoned warehouse. Alexis: You sure this is the best place for us to hide? Alan: Yes. No. Maybe. popped up behind Alan, grabbing the Simplicitrix. Alan (surprised): Gearo… how did- Gearo: I find you? Do you really think that I wouldn’t put a tracking device on my own creation? You’re more foolish than I thought. Alan and Gearo are talking, Alexis walks up the stairs. On the next level, she sees a few barrels. Alexis: Perfect. was about to remove the Simplicitrix from Alan, when the barrels land behind him, resulting in an explosion. Alexis ran back down the stairs. A figure began walking towards her from the smoke. Alexis: Don’t think about it. picks up a piece of rubble, and then throws it at the figure’s head. Figure: OW! HEY! expression changed as the figure walked out, revealing to be a large yellow tiger-like alien with a red and black wrestler’s outfit, the Simplicitrix on his belt. Alexis: Alan? Rath: LET MEH TELL YAH SOMETHIN, ALEXIS DWYER! LOOK BEFORE YOU THROW RUBBLE! OR BARRELS! I WAS BARREL-Y ABLE TO HANDLE THAT EXPLOSION! Alexis: Did you just… Rath: Yes. Yes I did. then emerged from the smoke. Gearo: Simplicitrix. Now. began to growl. Rath: LET MEH TELL YAH SOMETHIN, DR. GEARO MORPHANEWAL, SELF-PROCLAIMED CREATOR OF THE SIMPLICITRIX! RATH HAS A BETTER IDEA! INSTEAD OF SIMPLICITRIX NOW, HOW ABOUT SIMPLICITRIX NEVER! Gearo: It’s your funeral, Alan. lunged at Rath, who lunged towards him as well, and they began pushing against each others' hands. Gearo grew an extra arm from his torso which turned into a small blaster and shot Rath's face, knocking him back. Rath: Agghhh... jumped at Gearo, and punched his face in, leaving a hole in his face due to his claw. Gearo regenerated his face and then his body morphed around an arm of Rath and then morphed his own arm into a cannon. He walked right up to Rath, putting it against his chest. Gear: I wonder what happens when a Tachyon Cannon, when enhanced by Galvanic Mechamorph technology, is fired at something at such a close range. Rath: Then keep wondering! used the arm Gearo had a hold of to pick him up, and began spinning around. Alexis backed away to avoid being hit. Rath: AGHH… GEOCHELONE AERIO SPIN! continued to spin, getting faster and faster, Gearo’s screaming louder and louder. Rath: GETTING... DIZZY... AND SICK! NEED TO THROW THE BLOB NOW! eventually let go before getting sick, and stopped spinning, being dizzy, and then fell over. His eyes had swirls in them. Alexis walked up to him. Gearo was launched through the roof. Rath: Pretty swirlies... Alexis: You wanna go make sure he's finished? Rath: Uh... OH YEAH! GEARO! LET'S GO! is seen flying over a few buildings, through others, and landed on a transformer, being electrocuted. Rath landed in front of him with Alexis on his back. They looked down at his body, and Rath kicked it. It fell to the side, unconscious. Rath: Well... that was a shocking end... face dropped, annoyed again. was shown being thrown into a cell. He tried to escape through the bars, only to be electrocuted by a shock collar. He tried to merge with it, to no avail. Voice: Struggle all you want, Galvanic Mechamorph. You won’t be able to escape. Well, not now at least. Gearo: Who are you? What do you want? Voice: I have… a proposition for you. I know the weaknesses of the one who wears your device, Alan Nomaly. I can help you defeat him… for the right price. Gearo: I have no currency. Voice: I do not require your money or Taydens. What I require is another device. Another Simplicitrix. eye showed fear, confusion, and doubt. Voice: If you create another one for me, I will use it to take him down. Once that is done, you can obtain and destroy his, regaining everything you lost. pondered this a moment, and then narrowed his eye in a narrow fashion far different than that of before. Gearo: You have yourself a deal. Major Events *Alexis learns about the Simplicitrix. *Alan and Alexis meet Dr. Gearo Morphonewal. *Alexis uses her succubus powers onscreen for the first time. *ChamAlien, Eye Guy, and Rath debut. Simplicitrix Debuts *ChamAlien *Eye Guy *Rath Characters *Alan Nomaly *Alexis Dywer *Starbeard Villains *Dr. Gearo Morphonewal Aliens Used *ChamAlien (debut; cameo) *Eye Guy (debut) *Ripjaws *Rath (debut) Allusions *The title is a reference to the 1989 sci-fi comedy, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. *When Rath says "HOW ABOUT SIMPLICITRIX NEVER?!," it is a reference to the Ben 10: Alien Force episode, Singlehanded, where Kevin Levin said "How about Omnitrix never!" to Sunder. Trivia *Alexis seems to have used her succubus powers on Alan before as he recognized what she was doing and didn't like it. Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Alan Nomaly Category:Alexis Dwyer Category:ChamAlien Category:Eye Guy Category:Ripjaws Category:Rath Category:Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition Category:Dr. Gearo Morphanewal Category:Starbeard Category:Richard Nomaly